Les joies de monter un meuble
by pingoo
Summary: Alors qu'Emily divertie Henry avec un voyage au Zoo, JJ a beaucoup de mal à monter le nouveau meuble de rangement; Hotch vient à la rescousse . One Shot.


**Titre: Les joies de monter un meuble. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau, Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner, Henry Lamontagne et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Alors qu'Emily divertie Henry avec un voyage au Zoo, JJ a beaucoup de mal à monter le nouveau meuble de rangement; Hotch vient à la rescousse . One Shot. **

**Disclaimer:************Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait déjà essayer de lire les instructions, elle les avait même lues en diagonales; de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Maintenant elle s'en voulait d'avoir mit Emily et son fils de 4 ans dehors. Elle les avait en effet chassé de la maison, leur ordonnant d'aller faire un tour au Zoo ou d'autres trucs tout aussi amusants. Emily avait essayé de la convaincre de la laisser aider, mais JJ s'était braquée, clamant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de suivre les instructions pour monter un foutu meuble de rangement. Sauf, qu'elle n'en était apparemment pas capable du tout. JJ souffla. Elle s'en voulait de parfois être si tétu.

JJ ne savait plus quoi faire. Assise par terre, sur le parquet de la chambre de son fils; au beau milieu des différentes pièces du meubles éparpillés autour d'elle comme un puzzle indéchiffrable; elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire à ce stade là: appeler à l'aide. Appeler Emily aurait était admettre sa défaite. Penelope Garcia aurait trouvé le moyen de peindre le meuble couleur pin en rose pailleté. Spencer Reid aurait débattu sur toutes les sortes de bois utilisées pour faire des meubles et elle se serait endormie, bavant sur les instructions qui se seraient trouvées innutilisable. Soudain, JJ savait qui appeler. Aaron Hotchner, Hotch. Il devait bien comprendre comment monter ce foutu meuble. Tout au moins il pouvait lui apporter du soutien; étant déjà passé par là avec le petit Jack. Elle appuya sur la touche raccourci pour son patron. Il décrocha presque immédiatement à son plus grand plaisir.

-JJ? En arrière plan elle entendait Jack jouer bruyament.

-Hotch; j'ai besoin d'aide...

-Ok? Pourquoi?

-Un meuble de rangement pour la chambre d'Henry.

-IKEA?

-IKEA.

-On arrive. Jack ne dérange pas?

-Non, bien sur que non... Merci Hotch.

-Pas de quoi JJ.

Ils racrochèrent. JJ les attendit impassiente. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle se jeta sur la porte.

-Dieu merci vous êtes là! S'écria t'elle soulagée.

Les deux adultes installèrent le garçon de 7 ans devant un film Disney dont Henry et Jack étaient tout deux friands avant d'aller tanter de limiter les dégats de l'assemblage du meuble pré-assemblé; ce qui n'était pas chose facile. C'était même mission impossible.

Hotch, maintenant lui aussi installé à même le sol comme la blonde, tentait a son tour de faire des miracles avec les instructions. Il ne fut pas plus chanceux que JJ et pas plus qu'il ne l'avait était pour assembler la commode de Jack et son étagère. Le profileur qui gardait la plupart du temps son calme commençait à perdre les boulons.

-Putain!? C'est quoi ces instructions de merde... Et puis d'abord ça correspond à quoi cette maudite pièce!?

-Je me le demande... soutient JJ qui était elle aussi venu à la même conclusion.

-Tiens y'a aussi des instructions en Espagnol! Où est Emily déjà?

-Au Zoo avec Henry. Et non, Hotch, je sais à quoi tu penses mais non...

-Non?

-Non. Emily ne doit pas nous aidé.

-Ce serait vraiment plus facile; elle parle courament l'espagnol Jay-je!?

-Peut être mais non. Je lui ai dis que je n'avait pas besoin de son aide...

-Oo ok, dit Hotch, compréhensif alors qu'il se replonger dans sa lecture. Ça veut dire quoi déjà Tuerca?

Emily et Henry rentrèrent de leur journée au Zoo, le sourire au lèvres. Emily fut surprise de trouver Jack Hotchner endormit sur leur canapé, la télé allumée. Elle dit à Henry de rester un peu avec l'autre garçon; et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils où elle trouva sa petite amie et son patron, allongés comme morts à même le sol, les instructions éparpillés entre eux et ce qui elle devina aurait du ressembler au meuble comme il devrait être mais avait l'air monté de travers. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient entendu venir. Souriante, ammusée par la scène, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et prit quelques clichés. Au salon Jack s'était réveillé, et les deux gamins avaient décidé de partir à la recherche de leurs parents. Une tournade de petits garçons pour ne pas dire une tornade de Tazmanie débarqua dans la chambre. Hotch et JJ sursautèrent quand leurs fils respectifs leur sautèrent dessus. Emily se mit à rire, à rire, à rire...

-Moma? Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda Henry.

-Parce que ta mère est tétu...

-Maman? Il se tourna vers JJ cette fois ci. Ça veut dire quoi tétu?

-Euh...

-Ça veut dire que ta mère ne sera pas autorisé à aider à mettre en place la chambre de ta petite sœur...

-Ah ok.

-Mais...se vexa la blonde, pourquoi!? J'ai réussi à monter celui là, alors?

-Oui, justement.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ce meuble!? Il est très bien, j'trouve...Intervient Hotch.

-Papa?

-Oui mon pote?

-Il est un peu de travers... commeta Jack.

-C'est vrai, confirma Henry, puis il se tourna vers Emily. Est-ce que Oncle Hotch est aussi tétu?

Les adultes rire à cela. Emily frotta son ventre déjà bien rond.

-Ouais mon pote, je pense qu'on laissera moma et Oncle Dereck se débrouiller... promit Hotch. Après tout, j'crois que c'est à leur tour de découvrir les instructions merveilleuses des meubles IKEA...

-Moma? Henry se tourna vers la brune.

-Oui Henry?

-Ça veut dire quoi IKEA?

-hum...

JJ et Hotch se mirent à rire.

-IKEA c'est ça mon cheri... JJ pointa le meuble du doigt.

Henry fit une grimace, et se tourna vers Emily.

-Moma, je veux pas IKEA!? C'est en travers...

Les adultes se mirent à rire à la bouille mignogne d'Henry.

-Papa, mon étagère aussi c'est IKEA!? Demanda Jack à son père.

-Non, ça c'est juste ta mère qui lisait mal les instructions mon chéri... dit Hotch en lui ébourifiant les cheveux. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est comme ça pour tout les meubles pré-assemblés, mon pote...

-Vraiment? Les Lego au moins y sont pas de travers...

-Ouais, scanda Henry, déjà récupérant les dits Lego de son coffre à jouets et se tournant vers Jack, on joue?

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à leurs Lego. Les adultes les regardèrent dubitatifs.

-Quand bien même je les verrais bien moi pour mettre ensemble ce foutu meuble? S'écria JJ.

Emily ricana alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de la taille de sa copine.

-C'est clair... confirma Hotch, amusé. S'il vous plait dites moi que y a plus d'autre meuble à monter?

Emily décida que c'était le moment où jamais pour taquiner son patron.

-Eh bien en fait... Hotch palit à vu d'œil... Je plaisante...


End file.
